My Guardian Angel
Prologue "Come on Francis!" A thick German accent came from a young man. He was in his teens, with light blonde hair that looked silvery-white. His eyes were a crimson color, a deep red that held violet tones and a mischevious look in them. "Before we get caught!" He hissed under his breath. The blonde named Francis looked around, as if trying to see something, or some''one''. Whatever it was, he found it, because a petrified look filled his light blue eyes. "Merde... Gilbert, I think we ought not to be doing this..." He smiled shyly. "Honestly, what do we or anyone else have to gain?" "Stop trying to coax me out of it, it won't work." Gilbert continued running into the school, until he saw the band room sign. "Perfect." He gave a sly grin and walked over to the grand piano. It's ebony and ivory keys sitting there, yearning to be played. Moonlight shone though the window, giving a silver glow to the room. "Roddy, Roddy, Roddy... You should really take better care of your piano." He took out a small little knife and carved into it: Hey Specs! Surprised? Have your little piano, you geek! ~The Awesome Gilbert "He'll be so distraught over the harm to his piano, his sanity shall be ruined! Just one more little touch." He painted the words over and over again on Roderich's beloved piano, laughing loudly at his expected reaction. "Hem hem..." A sickly sweet voice echoed through the hallways. "Excuse me, but that is not your property. Mr. Beilschimdt, not a surprise." She took out a little slip of paper and a pink pen and scribbled his name onto it. "My office, tomorrow after school. You seriously need to improve your behaviour." Once Gilbert had begun walking out of the door, Francis appeared, a large smirk on his face. "I told you not to do it." The Frenchman laughed while speaking, flipping his long, wavy hair. "Honestly, you should listen to your conscience more often, or maybe your guardian angel." He looked around again, as if searching for something, and winked. "Please, the whole angel thing is bullshit, and I hardly even know what a conscience is, let alone have one to listen to." Gilbert rolled his eyes and stuck his pale, slightly trembling hands into the pockets of his black hoodie. Chapter One ---- "No!" Roderich came rushing into the band room. "No, no, no!" It seemed like the only word he could force out of his mouth was "No" over and over again. The Austrian cried out the word over and over as he stared at his defiled piano. The once flawless ebony was carved and painted, and the formerly lovely ivory was dirtied. Gilbert! How dare he mess with the object that Roderich treasured most! Tears welled up in the brunette's violet eyes.? How am I supposed to steer him in the right direction when he doesn't even have the decency to not mess up my stuff? How am I supposed to be his guardian angel?? ''He slumped down on his piano bench, the only thing about the musical instrument that was untouched and sulked. "Are you okay, Roderich?" A sweet voice came from the doorway. A pretty girl with long, light brown hair and concerned, green eyes was standing there. "You seem awfully distressed." Her eyes trailed over to the piano, and she winced. "Gilbert?" She sat next to him, and Roderich placed his head in her lap. "Elizabeta, I don't know what to do. He's always put a toe over the line, but now he's completely crossed it." The Austrian whined. Elizabeta gave a small smile, and started to stroke his layered, slightly-wavy, chocolate brown hair. "Do you want me to beat Gilbert up for you?" The Hungarian girl kissed his forehead, much like a mother would do to soothe her child. "No," He responded coldly. "I need to fight my own battles. I can do that, you know. It seems pathetic that I need my girlfriend to handle my affairs." "Whatever, Roderich. I'm just saying, if you decide to fight Gilbert, you are going to get your ass handed to you." Elizabeta shrugged. "I mean, I love you and all, but you can't really fight." At that moment Roderich rose to his feet. "I can fight my own battles! This has nothing to do with you! I wish for once you would listen instead of sticking your nose into everything I do!" He snapped. "Honestly, worry about something else. I'm not helpless." The Austrian started to walk away, until someone blocked his path. "Hey, Specs!" an obnoxious voice boomed throughout the hallway. "Did you see my gift?" "Fuck off..." Roderich told him, definitely not in the mood to see the German. "Have you ever considered not being an ass? It's something to think about." Gilbert rolled his crimson eyes. "Where's the fun in that? Everyone loves a rebel, Roddy. Maybe if you took that stick out of your ass and let loose once in a while you'd know that!" Roderich groaned. The angel was positive turning him into anything was going to be impossible. "You're so immature. And you better pay for my piano." He said, trying not to lose his temper. Roderich thought as Gilbert rolled his eyes and muttered something which sounded rather close to a "You wish" to the Austrian. He shook his head and strode off to his common room. Knowing Gilbert, he'd never cough up a Galleon to fix his piano. Roderich gave up on the German and continued to walk. He looked at the bronze eagle knocker. "What magical quality do pheonix tears have?" It asked. "Pheonix tears have healing powers." Roderich briskly answered, just wanting the day to end. He looked at the sun through his window. It wasn't even noon yet and the Austrian was fed up. ''I may as well start my Potions essay, ''he thought to himself. Antonio entered the common room. "How did you get in here?" Roderich asked the Slytherin. "If this is about Gilbert, I thought he was your problem. I mean, you're one of the closest people to him. I can't fix him. He hates me. Guardian angel or not, there is nothing I can do to help that delinquent." Antonio sat on the couch and raised an eyebrow. "You're the best angel out there; it anyone can change him, it's you. Besides, I already have an assignment, and he's not giving me any help. Lovino can be so stubborn sometimes, but he's adorable and has a hidden, yet great personality." Roderich's eyes grew wide. "You sound like you're falling for him. You know the rules. Don't grow too attached to him, you'll only regret it," his face grew more serious. "Remember what happened with Marie..." "But, Lovino won't die! If he does, I'll fall." Antonio wasn't a very stern person, so when his voice lost it's cheery tone, things were important. "Now, don't you fall for Gilbert!" "That's likely," He rolled his bespectacled eyes. "And you'd do all of that for a mortal? He's going to die, it's inevitable. He'll grow old and you'll just stay the same age forever and ever for all eternity. Even if you decide to go when he dies, he'll be frail and weak and you'll just stay young." The Spaniard folded his arms. "You're such a downer, look on the bright side! I'm in love~" his green eyes were filled with a dream and dazed look. "I'm just saying, when he dies, don't come crying to me. Now, how am I supposed to handle Gilbert? He's rude, obnoxious, loud, conceited and unwilling to do anything!" "Fusososo~ Cheer up! Besides, you can handle him, I have faith in you." Antonio ruffled the Austrian's dark brown hair. "Now, I don't believe a Slytherin should be in the Ravenclaw common room." Roderich shoved the Spaniard out of the door. "Shoo." Roderich paused, and walked up to his dorm, and flopped on his bed. He groaned into his pillow. "''Did you see my, gift, Specs? Everyone loves a rebel, Roddy. You wish. ''He's forever broken! I swear!" he heard a fluttering of feathers, and glanced at the window. A large, handsome tawny-snowy white crossed owl sat there, with large brownish-amber eyes. It had a torn and tattered German's flag coloured ribbon tied to his neck. Not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to stay there during flights. The owl looked well cared for. Loved. ''Amazing, he can take care of damned owl, but can't have enough virtue to not touch my stuff. Typical, the Austrian thought. He took the letter which was bound to his foot, and gave him an owl treat, which he kept for his own owl. "I feel bad for you. Your Gil's owl, aren't you. He's got to be the worst sometimes." the owl gave him a reproachful look, as if telling him that Gilbert was perfectly kind to him, hooted, circled the room to cuff him roughly on the head, and out the window. He glanced at the parchment, after he tore open the letter, with simple Specs written on the side. Specs, I suppose the Awesome Me should give you ''some sort of apology. And before you go charge at Eliz, no, she didn't say anything to me. (I may or may not have overheard your conversation, and for the record, you would ''get your ass handed to you on a platter. Change from a Seeker to a Beater. I hear they can fight.) -''Here, Roderich groaned, muttering a 'Fuck you'- ''So, I suppose I could write to my family, and ask for a bit of Galleons, they don't allow me to touch my own savings. No clue as to why. They might let me for this, however. So yeah. I'm sorry. Gil Oh, P.S., careful about miene euel. He likes to come back and bite. Shut the window. ''Before Roderich could even move, true to Gilbert's word, the owl flew in, and nicked Roderich's ear, and sped off again. He winced in pain a bit before placing his hand to the wound and checking to see if his little demon-pet had drawn blood. He pulled away to see a skinny trail of scarlet running down his hand. The Austrian shuddered at the sight of him, given the fact he was dreadfully squeamish. He sighed, and applied a bandage to his ear, before falling asleep. He couldn't exactly remember what he had dreamed about, but he knew it was pleasant. "Hey, Specs!" a loud voice snapped Roderich awake as he sat up promptly in his bed. "Mein Gott, Gilbert! How are you and Antonio finding your way into the ''Ravenclaw dormitories?" the brunette yelled, covering himself with the blanket even more. Gilbert observed Roderich's nicked ear and frowned. "You never got my second letter, did you? And judging by your face, my owl hated that. Now, hold still, don't move--" Roderich flinched a bit at the feeling of Gilbert's cold hand on his ear. "I said don't move, you wimp! I can fix it," the German took out his 13 1/2 inch unicorn hair and willow wand and the cut was gone. I didn't know he could already do non-verbal spells, Roderich had to admit he was impressed. "Rather nice wand," he said. Willow wands always looked fantastic, for their owners had insecurities. Did that mean Gilbert was insecure with himself? "Thanks... Anyway, your piano's fixed. So now my gut can stop hurting so oddly, right?" the albino asked, discomfort was apparent in his crimson eyes. Roderich raised a thin, dark eyebrow. "What? What feeling could you possibly be talking about?" he inquired, curious to see if the cocky man was feeling remorse. "Well, I was talking to Antonio and I said I had this odd feeling in my gut after I saw your reaction to what I did to you piano, and he said the feeling was guilt, and I was feeling guilty, and the only way it would stop was if I fixed your piano or whatever, so I did," the Slytherin spoke rather quickly. "So, does this unawesome feeling go away now?" Wait, he's genuinely sorry... I can see it in his eyes. Some progress is seen. I guess this makes my work ''somewhat easier'', Roderich said to himself. "Yes, Gilbert, it does. Or, it should anyway," the Austrian said. Gilbert thanked him, then start to walk away, before turning around briskly. "Oh, by the way, dude. I bet Eliz would be thrilled to know that you're not dreaming of her!" Roderich looked at him in a state of utter confusion. "What are you even talking about, Gilbert?" he let out an exasperated sigh. "I heard you say a name in your sleep, but it wasn't your little girlyfriend's name, that's for sure. Anyway, later Specs!" he winked before exiting the common room. I dreamt of someone? That's odd... ''he marked to himself, before realising what had happened. Gilbert had been watching him sleep. That was a rather unnerving thought, but it was a thought for another day. He had to get start on the progress. Chapter Two "Alright, everyone! Homework out!" The Defense Against the Dark Arts called, pulling out, waved her wand, which caused a loud, shireking noise to fill the classroom. "I see everyone did their homework, or almost everyone everyone.... Well, Mr. Beilschmidt? What's the excuse today?" "Excuse you! I did my homework for a change!" he yelled, shoving the parchment into her face, "I wrote two feet of parchment instead of one and a half! I even did ''extra!" "I don't like your tone, sir!" she yelled, indignant. "Yeah well, I don't like dicks accusing me of things, so we're even." he smirked. Then, catching her look, said, "I'm sorry, I meant, I don't like dicks accusing me of things, professor," "20 points from Slytherin! And I'll be seeing you later!" she cried, and then her voice turned honey sweet as she spoke to the class full of 5th years. "Now, today, we'll be dealing with curses, jinxes, and hexes. Put your wands away, we'll be taking notes. Now then, Confringo ''is the blasting curse..." Gilbert's mind began to wander. ''"Hey, Specs!" Gilbert called to the chocolate, brown haired man. He turned at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Gil," he smiled, affection clear on his face. For some reason, it made his heart race. Roderich moved forward, and embraced him. The Austrian laughed. "You look so shocked at me hugging you, Gil!" he teased. "Well, yeah." "Why? We ''are ''dating!" he laughed again, and brought his lips to the albino's. Gilbert kissed back, happiness coursing through him, the smell of Edelweiss filling his nose. ''A sheet of paper hit the back of his head, snapping him out of it. Carefully, he unfolded the note and read it. ''Hey, estuipdo, be quiet! Do you really lose more points for Slytherin? We're in first but if you keep taking points away, we're gonna end up in 3rd! Beaten by Hufflepuff! Only one person would call him "estupido", getting out his quill and making it look like he was taking notes, he replied, You're one to talk, passing notes in class. But fine. and passed it back. "Come on, liebe, I simply have to show you something. It's amazing," he took Gilbert's hand and cocked his head to the side, beckoning the German to come along. Gilbert followed Roderich until he came to a stop. He looked around and saw a garden, filled with white and blue flowers and tall, old trees. "This place looks so familiar, I can't quite place a finger on it though." "I used to come here with Liz all the time. Brings back some nostalgia. When we were kids, our mums used to make us play with each other because 'pure bloods should only be friends with other pure bloods'. When we saw Elizabeta there, I invited her to come as well, but I had no idea she didn't know she was a witch-''" Roderich was cutoff -yet again- as the note hit Gilbert in the back of his head. At this point, Gilbert wanted to reach back, and throttle Antonio. But he had to pause. Why. Was. He. ''Daydreaming. About. The. Prissy Roderich? He was straight. Or at least, he thought he was. Sure, he never felt a pull to girls, despite whatever rumours about him were flying around. He shook his head, and grabbed the note. Gracias, amigo. I don't want us to end up like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley! Lost 150 points in a day, according to legend. ''He was about to reply, when a second sheet of paper, carefully folded, landed on his desk. Honestly, at this point, Gilbert was glad the teacher was a blind old hag. It was questionable as to if she actually ''did have hag blood, Gilbert mused, before reading the second. Gilbert, you are a ruddy idiot! You can't just talk to a professor like that! Anyway, you should have let me speak! I was the one who didn't do the homework. '' Gilbert stared at the note. It was Specs' handwriting, alright. But since when did Mr. All-O's-Ravenclaw, not do homework? Replying to the Spaniard who sent the first note, with a simple ''Yeah, okay, before replying to Roderich's note. You're joking, Specs. Since when do you not do homework? Don't Ravenclaws eat, sleep, and breathe homework? ''and tossed it back. ''Sassy boy, we have ''lives, you know.'' Gilbert smirked. Yeah, right, you and your girlyfriend go to shag in the Room of Requirement? I bet you did, that's probably why you didn't have your homework done! Kesesesesese! '' ''No! Not at all, I just forgot to do it! Anyway, Elizbeta and I are on rocky grounds; she's getting... clingy. And keeps on trying to fight my battles for me, but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? But we're going to work it out. Tell yourself that. He tossed the note back, and was just about to read the reply, when the professor, Mrs. Morgan-Johnson, who went by either name, since Morgan was her maiden name, and Johnson was her husband's name, strode over. "Mr. Beilschmidt, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" he felt his snow white face pale even more. If he refused, then she'd read the note to the class, and take off points, if he read the note out loud, he'd have to read the joke he'd said, and get points taken off. Fuck. "Um, actually, Professor Morgan?" Roderich spoke up. "Yes?" "Um, he'd passed me a note, asking for parchment, so I gave him some. That's all it is." he gave Gilbert a meaningful look, and an idea popped in his head. Using wandless, and nonverbal magic, he was able to move the letters around, forming notes, and in the top, was a bit of paper folded over to look like the tear of a second sheet, with their handwriting squished in, asking for paper, and his (fake) reply of an "okay". She grabbed at the paper, which now read all the curses she'd gone over, and what they do. Gilbert felt smug as her face fell, almost as if she wanted to take more points from his house. Gryffindors were jealous of the fact Slytherin was in first. No doubt their Head of House would help catch Gryffindor up as much as she could. As she turned back to the chalkboard to begin talking again, it hit Gilbert he had no idea what Roderich said. He shrugged, and was considering changing it back, but noticed Professor Morgan had her eye on him, so he dipped his quill in ink and took notes. He'd simply have to ask what he said. After five minutes of this, however, Gilbert was bored. He'd never tell anyone, but he was nearly put into Ravenclaw, rather than Slytherin. He would sit in the library forever, reading and looking up spells, and practice them out the window, so Gilbert already knew these spells. He wanted to daydream again, but didn't think he could get away with it, so he started drawing. It started as a simple sketch, and as his hand moved across the parchment, it began to come to life. Gilbert couldn't draw very well, he had Lovino's younger brother give him a lesson or two, but he was still just kinda, meh. He drew two people, one with an odd hair cowlick, and the other with messier but shorter hair. The bell rang when he started working on facial details, and he crumpled the parchment and stuck it in his bag. He turned to look for Roderich, but he had already left the class. "God fucking dammit, Roddy..." Gilbert groaned, running out of the classroom in order to find him. He soon found him conversing with his younger brother, Ludwig. "You need to get your brother in line, Ludwig!" Roderich's voice was a typical mixture of a demand, reprimand and a whine. "Honestly, while he's making Slytherin lose enough points to put us in first, it's frustrating because his attitude and lack of respect make me want to somewhat strangle him." "Somewhat? That's an improvement from last week. Besides, I've already got my work set out for me," Ludwig looked over his shoulder at a hyper Hufflepuff waving at him and calling his name. I wonder if Ludwig's a bit frustrated himself, granted it may be a different kind of frustration than Roderich. Look in Specs' eyes, he totally has some sort of sweet spot for me. I can use it to my advantage, Gilbert smirked as he listened to Roderich's ramblings. "Honestly, he destroys my piano, then buys a new one! I'll be damned if he doesn't shove me in front of a bludger and then nurse me back to health! What is even going on? He makes my life a living hell, and then fixes it! I don't know, but fix it, please?" he sighed and rubbed his temples. Before the blonde could respond, Gilbert ran out, "Roddy, I need your help!" he yelled, grabbed the Austrian's hand and pulled him along. "What is it, now? I swear, if you're planning to ambush me or something, I know how to hex you to the point where you're unrecognisable!" he raised his apple and pheonix feather wand in defense. "You're bluffing. I know you wouldn't risk that perfect disciplinary record of yours," the German pointed out. "Although, if we get caught, it might tarnish it anyway. But it's necessary that we perform this little task.' Roderich eyed him suspiciously. "What are you planning? Will it be dangerous?" Gilbert raised a silver-blond eyebrow and nodded, "Definitely. I mean, if ol' toady catches us, we'll be in a shitload of trouble. Are you in?" The Austrian pursed his lips for a second, until a smirk spread across his face. "Oh, yes. Wait... what is it that you're planning to do exactly? I'm not helping you kill anyone." Gilbert gasped. "You really think I'd do something like that? Wow, Specs, you've got so much trust in me. Well, I was thinking. Toady needs to live in a swamp. I need your help jinxing Morgan-Johnson's office." Roderich stood up, a little too quickly. His mind displayed the list of pros and cons of the idea, to see if a laugh would be worth the ensuring discipline they both faced. If they covered their tracks, there was the chance no one would know it was him. "And you need me to help you because?" "Well, I figured, since you're so good with magic, you'd do a better job than I. I mean, I can do the thing but I figured you'd do a better job. After all, you're, admittedly, better at hiding things than me. I could do a better spell but I'd get caught and who knows how long I'll be stuck in detention," Gilbert extended a hand to Roderich, and the Austrian grabbed and shook it. "I'm in, I guess." "I'm so proud! Little Ravenclaw helping a Slytherin! Way to go!" he cheered, and then got serious. "Right, now okay. Professor Morgan's normally eating lunch with the Charms teacher right about now, I've had enough detetions with her to know." he said in a way of explaining. "It takes her about half an hour, that means we get in, do the thing, and get out. Got it?" Roderich found himself comparing him to a comanding officer in the military. He didn't want to admit it, but... He kinda liked it. "Yeah, I got it," he said, and started to make his way to the stairs which led up to her classroom when he felt the hood of his robes get jerked back. "Are you dense, Specs? We'll pass Professor Lupin's classroom which, need I remind you? Has Professor Morgan in it!" "Then how will we get there?" he asked dryly. "Are you serious? Secret passages! Why do you think I dragged you this way?" Gilbert turned and strode with shoulders back (Roderich reprimanded himself, he was here to prank a teacher, not drool over how... attractive, for lacking a better word, it was when Gilbert looked confident. Roderich noted he had to be insecure, he normally walked, looking at the ground or with shoulders hunched unless he was with his friends.) to a framed picture of a warlock, with shaggy, messy black hair. A man with longer, slightly wavy black hair joined him. "Hello, Gilbert," the first greeted him warmly. "Hey, James," Gilbert replied, beaming in reply. "Off to prank another poor soul?" the second asked. It dawned on Roderich who these two must be. "Of course, Sirius! Fred's picture gave me the idea. He likes to come into the Slytherin Common Room. He finds the squid amusing." the two men chuckled. "He and his brother, amazing pranksters. Of course, you're not too shabby either," Sirius commented. "As for your boyfriend, I'm not sure. He's got that worried, doomed look on his face. Reminds me a bit of Remus to be honest, isn't that right, Prongs?" "Right you are, Padfoot," he replied, with a wink of his bespectacled hazel eyes and a mischevious smirk. "He's not my boyfriend, only my accomplice for this one. And on the topic of me being a pretty decent prankster, I'm aware. Can you open up? Professor Morgan will get back before we get there at this rate." "But of course!" James said as Sirius chimed, "Just don't forget to tell us how it went!" "I won't," he promised as they swung forward. "Come on, Specs." Roderich followed into the passageway. "You know them?" he asked. "Yeah, met them back in our first year. Caretaker was after me. They heard me cursing and let me hide behind them. I talk to them whenever I can. Fond of them, to be honest," he grinned. "Sometimes there's a third one, he's not as laidback though. Called him 'Moony' or something like that. Didn't really like my ideas, tried to stop me." The door closed and Roderich heard James say, "The prissy one isn't his boyfriend, Sirius," followed by a chuckle from the other one, who replied, "Not yet." Chapter Three Gilbert and Roderich had done it. They looked at Professor Morgan-Johnson's office, which now possessed the characteristics of a swamp. The Austrian mentally slapped himself. God dammit, you idiot! You're supposed to be straightening him out, not assisting him in these childish pranks! Although, he chuckled, Morgan-Johnson deserved it, being rude to all of the students for no damn good reason. So, it was more an act of karma than anything... the justification eased his conscience at least enough. Besides, seeing Gilbert actually confident for a change... Could that be why he pranked? He knew he couldn't get caught so it made him confident? ''Before he could ponder more, Gilbert grabbed his hand. "Specs, alright, we gotta go!" Urgency in his voice. "What w-" "Same was we came, come on, let's go!" he dragged him to the hallway and faced the wall they exited. At first, Roderich was confused, there was no painting. But then Gilbert pulled out his wand, tapped a few bricks, and the wall opened up. He jerked his hand and Roderich was led in. Gilbert dropped his hand, and Roderich nearly caught himself missing the warmth. He shook the thought from his head, and the door shut. Just as it did, a shrill shriek came from the direction they ran away from, "Who did this to my office?!''" howling with laughter, the two made their way back, and opened the portrait, stepped out and faced it. However, instead of the two men that had been there before, there were four. James and Sirius were there, but they were now joined by a third man, and a woman. The new man had light brown hair, tinged with grey. He had scars across his face, but his smile was warm as he laughed and he eyes sparkled with amusement. The woman had long hair in the shade of a tasteful red and beautiful, almond-shaped green eyes that became filled with affection whenever she looked at James. It clicked in his mind: they must be Moony and Lily. Lily was James' wife, and Moony was the other friend Gilbert mentioned previously. "Moony! Lily!" Gilbert beamed at the two figures in the painting. Roderich felt a pang of pity once the realization struck him: these were, with the possible exception of Francis and Antonio, the German's closest friends, and they were dead. "So, judging from that horrid woman's shrieks, I assume it went well?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow at the albino and smirked. The amusement was apparent in his grey eyes. "It went rather swimmingly, thanks to Roddy here!" he laughed, wrapping an arm around the Ravenclaw. He, admittedly, was glad to feel his warmth again. His mind started to drift into thoughts of his arms wrapping him into a tight embrace, his lips lightly brushing against the other's... No, he mustn't think like that, Gilbert was not only straight but his assignment, and after what happened the last time he fell for an assignment, he couldn't take the risk of getting hurt again. It was one of the many downsides of immortality-- you crave too much for the immortality of others, or even your own mortality so they too don't have to feel the pain of being forced to live. Sirius' eyes flew to the movement and he smirked as Moony scolded Gilbert. "Do you want to be expelled, Gil? Honestly, the stuff you do," he groaned. "It's not any worse than what you did, Rem," he replied good naturedly, as if this was a common occurence. "Yes," Lily interjected, "but my boys never vandalized." Gilbert froze and dropped his arm from Roderich's shoulders. His face, if possible, paled more than normal. Roderich widened his eyes in shock. What was wrong with Gilbert? "I paid for it!" He defended himself. "I just remembered, I need to go." And he turned heel and went to the dungeons. Roderich stared after him, just as lost as his friends on the potrait. Gilbert felt like crying on his way back. Leave it to Remus and Lily to make him feel bad. He ran into Antonio on the way back, his face excited. "Hola, amigo! Guess what!" He beamed, bouncing over to the albino. "What?" He asked, as they duo stopped in front of the dungeon wall. Gesturing to Antonio to wait, he spoke the password (Giant Squid) and entered he dorm. "Come, upstairs." The Spanard wad clearly excites as he lead his best friend up the staircase to their bedroom. "So, what is so important you couldn't tell me in the Common Room?" "Lovi kissed me!" The tanned boy looked ready to burburst from excitment. "He told me to shut up and stop being stupid and kissed me!" Gilbert grinned. "That's great, Tonio." Category:PruAus Category:Hazeleye's Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction